


Haven

by ThunderGreen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A LOT of kinks, Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Kinks, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, porn justifies the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderGreen/pseuds/ThunderGreen
Summary: It all starts when Taeyong find an old skirt in his moving stuff, part of a college Halloween costume he thought he threw away. And Johnny can't help himself but fuck him in it.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! This is a collection of drabbles and one shots. Since my works are usually angsty and have a lot of plot, they need a lot of thinking and drafting from my part and sometimes I just need a break by writing something else, hence why this space here. It won't be mark as complete since i'll add chapters when i feel like it, so you can read any chapters you want in the future. There will be smut, sometimes fluff, sometimes just slice of life. Have fun and enjoy!

Johnny is awfully bad at poetry.

You’d think otherwise for someone who has been dating a writer for a little more than a year now. When it comes to chatting up pretty boys in posh bars or talking his clients into buying an overpriced estate twice the prize when a murder occured in said estate, he is a champ. But when it comes to all the words he can say about Lee Taeyong and how much the man takes him on a rollercoaster every single day, he is awfully bad at poetry. 

Every single day, he discovers something about Lee Taeyong. First day,  _ “Damn that blonde babe at the bar is pretty fuckable”.  _ Second day,  _ “Well maybe I should consider more than one night stands”.  _ Fifteenth day,  _ “Oh so he is into strangulation”.  _ Seventy third day,  _ “He bakes amazing cupcakes”.  _ Hundredth day,  _ “I love him too”.  _ See, so many surprises come with Lee Taeyong.

They met exactly how two horny morons would meet. Johnny and Jaehyun finally invested in their own real estate agency -smartly named Jung&Suh. And like any young manager in his late twenties who has too much money and not enough time, he has decided to hit every bar around Gangnam with Jaehyun by his side. That is until Jaehyun ditched him for a brunette who oddly looked like a rabbit, between their third gin tonic and seventh tongue down their throat. And the  _ blonde babe at the bar _ was way too enticing, too playful to be ignored. 

Johnny often tells his mother they met at the bakery down the street, that he spilled his coffee on Taeyong. And when Taeyong says it was a cappuccino and Johnny an americano at the same time and the woman squints her eyes in doubt, Johnny tells himself that they are unique and he loves the way they met. Sometimes he would tell his sister that they met at the supermarket, both reaching out to the same bottle of milk at the same time, but Taeyong would mistake the brand once again and Johnny would stick to the real version. Lee Taeyong is full of surprise and quirkiness and it’s perfect like that. 

Just like today. 

They had agreed for Taeyong to finally move in with him. To be honest, Taeyong didn’t think a lot about it. Johnny was dicking him so good against the kitchen counter that when the man groaned “you should totally live here so I can fuck your slutty hole whenever I want”, Taeyong moaned a “yes”. Yes to being Johnny’s personal slut or yes to living with him, he doesn’t know. Both sounded very appealing. The next day Johnny gave him his own keys. 

Now they are standing in Taeyong’s old shared flat, packing his stuff up. It would be fast and easy if Doyoung and Ten, his now ex-roommates, didn't stop every second to talk about something Taeyong owned. Doyoung who also happened to be the brunette Jaehyun scored. You don’t imagine Johnny’s surprise the next morning after their fun night, when he walks out of Taeyong’s bedroom for a glass of water only to see his best friend in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk in a pair of bright yellow briefs. For a long hour they both had to be sure they weren’t drunk to the point of imagining beautiful boys and that they didn’t actually fuck each other. The simple idea of touching Johnny’s dick had Jaehyun spitting the milk back in the glass. “I’ve seen you eat questionable stuff, I don’t want your mouth around my jewels either.” Johnny answered.

  
  


“Oh Tae, I can’t believe you’re leaving.” Doyoung says for the nth time that afternoon while holding up an old gameboy, not forgetting to glare towards Johnny once in a while. “Do you remember this? We bought it for fun in the first year of college and haven’t even used it.” 

Doyoung was still fond of him only a week ago until they had to break to the roommates that Taeyong is moving to Johnny’s place. Ten was rejoiced at the news. He was sad for exactly five minutes, then grinned madly the next minute at the idea of having more space to himself. 

“You guys are still friends, you know?” Johnny deadpans from the kitchen counter where he is munching on an apple rather than helping. Taeyong has erased him off the duty as soon as he broke one of his cds. Johnny lacks grace, what can he do?

“Yeah, plus we don’t have to listen to you having sex anymore.” Ten answers, wrapping Taeyong’s valuables in newspaper before stuffing them in a box. 

Johnny has been warned. Taeyong and his friends have been living here for years, through college, through seasons and holidays, through heartbreaks and crazy stories, so it is bound to happen that they’d pack a shit ton of boxes. Of course, some things have to be thrown away. Johnny has said no to a bunch of things now, from the vintage statue of a goose to a traffic cone. He doesn’t even ask about the stories anymore, he and Jaehyun have their fair share of luggage too when it comes to insolite memories. 

“I still have to listen to you, though.” Doyoung murmurs and Ten launches a well aimed kick at his shin.

“What the fuck is this?” The oldest of them all, Doyoung screeches when his hands find themselves in a worn out duffel bag full of clothes Taeyong probably doesn’t wear anymore.

Out of it, he pulls a white miniskirt, a bit wrinkled but still in a good shape. The top of it shows it is high waisted, with two buttons supposed to close around a thin waist, and the bottom is lined with a navy blue stripe reminding Johnny of those very sexy tennis players. The real estate agent chokes on his apple, more than shocked, indeed Lee Taeyong is surprising. 

“Oh my god, I still have it!” Taeyong squeals from where he is sitting on the carpet, sorting out his books. He quickly stands up to his feet, snatching the skirt from Doyoung’s hand, completely ignoring that his boyfriend is dying a few feet away. “Ten, I thought I'd lost it during a spring cleaning, oh my god.”

“Ok I want to listen to this one.” Johnny finally calms down. He is very curious as to why Taeyong owns such a revealing piece of clothing. Then again it isn’t the worst, he has seen him in lingerie and, god he doesn’t want to pop a boner here. 

“It was a stupid bet, really.” Taeyong shrugs, holding the piece of clothing at eye level, something akin to nostalgia in his eyes.

“It was the Halloween of our senior year,” Ten starts, rummaging through the rest of the duffel bag. “We made a bet that whoever of us is still single by the Halloween party will have to dress up as a slutty something. Taeyong was a slutty teacher. I went as a nurse and Doyoung as a bunny.” 

Suddenly, Johnny wishes they’d met at that party. His senior year was basically him and Jaehyun burning down blunt in their dorm every evening because they weren’t frat enough to be popular and invited to parties, and not nerdy enough for the big brains to want to be friends with them. They were just the two dudes who everyone knew but not enough to name them. 

When Taeyong holds the skirt at his waist level as if remembering how it used to fit him, something stirs in Johnny’s stomach. This pretty babe is going to be the end of him. Now he can’t stop the image of a slutty teacher Taeyong slapping him with a ruler from invading his brain and making him hot all over. Why do the apples suddenly look so gorgeous? 

“So you mean that’s just one part of an entire costume?” Doyoung asks the question Johnny doesn’t even dare think about.

“Oh my god, everything is in here!” Ten exclaims while pulling out a cropped, super short white sleeveless shirt.

Oh my god,  _ everything is in there… _

  
  
  
  


The next few days are absolute hell for Johnny. Yes, his sweetheart is now living with him, which is amazing on its own. But despite accomodating to a new home, Taeyong is also very busy working on his next book review. If you ask their friends, they are one of the most insufferable couples to ever grace the holy Earth. It’s not their fault that individually, Johnny and Taeyong are two humans with exceptionally high sex drive. They are the type of sickos who have a bucket list. From threesomes to banging in the bathroom at one of Taeyong’s aunt’s funeral, they’ve done it all. It is physically impossible for Johnny to keep his hands off someone as beautiful as Taeyong, and since feelings are involved, it’s even harder than any of the sex friends he had in the past. 

Taeyong could just yawn and Johnny would be turned on. It is also one of the reasons for their immaculate chemistry. Openness about sex led them to communicate about everything so easily that when they love, they love intensely and when they fight, they fight hard enough to convey their love through their yells. There were times when Johnny would piston in his lover after a chaotic fight only to realize while cumming that he was wrong all along. There were times when an angry Taeyong would ride Johnny because of a stray dirty sock only to calmly and gently put it in the laundry bin once satiated, cum dripping down his thigh so erotically when he bent that Johnny demanded another round right there and then. 

But god helps poor Johnny when Taeyong is busy. When the writer is focused on his work, their sex life is drier than Doyoung’s sense of humor. And sometimes Johnny laughs at his puns. He can’t even get Taeyong to look at him when his one year younger boyfriend has eyes only for his computer screen. It doesn’t help either that Johnny has been thinking about that damn miniskirt those past days. “The villa is just at the outskirt of the city”, he once told one of his buyers with an unintentional gutural growl at the word “skirt” that he had to fake cough. He had to reduce the price a bit out of pure moral issues for those poor people after he jerked off in their newly purchased marble bathroom.

“I can smell your frustration from my office and it’s like six doors away from yours.” Jaehyun tells him one day during a late lunch break in his office, feet propped on Johnny’s coffee table and a salad that looks more like a mix of different types of meat and two cherry tomatoes in his tupperware. “Doie told me Taeyong just moved in with you, is it related to that?” 

If it is related to that? Damn yes! It’s been a freaking week and all they did was make out on his couch. Last night he tried his best to get something, hands travelling up under Taeyong’s hoodie as they watched a movie. He made sure the small licks he left on his nape were enough a disclaimer as well as the subtle caress of a finger against rosy nipples. “I’m going to bed now, honey.” Taeyong has shrugged him with an innocent grin, claiming that he was too tired, that a meeting was waiting for him early in the morning. Johnny is a respectful boyfriend, it is not like he wants sex every day but one week is long and he has missed his other half very much, both of them only meeting during the night. It doesn’t help that that damn skirt is obsessing him.

“An entire week?” Jaehyun gasps after Johnny tells him all of that. He has to close his eyes at the disgusting sight of chewed food in his friend’s mouth. “I can’t believe someone made you go without sex for an entire week. You must really love him, right?” 

“Of course, I love him,” Johnny states matter-of-factly. Why else would he be so horny or even tolerating another human being in his precious appartement. Well, now theirs but still. “He’s so worked up about that book review he has to do for another author, I don’t want to look desperate and burden him.” 

Jaehyun stares at him, one bit of tomato falling back into the tupperware. Johnny pushes his own cup of ramen aside, now too disgusted to continue eating. 

“Ok, who are you and what did you do to my friend?” Johnny rolls his eyes more at the mention of them being friends than Jaehyun’s antics. He doesn’t like to be reminded of his bad choices of acquaintances, thank you very much. “Since when are you so considerate about sex?” 

“Jaehyun, you heard about the word  _ consent _ , right,” Johnny worriedly asks his friend. Sometimes, the more the man speaks, the more Johnny wonders if he is the guy he has known for decades. 

“Of course, but I am not talking about that, you dimwit.” Jaehyun puts his feet down, leaning towards his friend in a gesture that says he is about to speak some sense, and that is rare. “You guys have the perfect sex-life, any couple dreams to have what you have.” 

Sometimes Johnny regrets telling everything to Jaehyun. But then again, the other is often telling him about his dungeon fantasies that Johnny is forced to compensate with his own stories just to forget.

“I mean,” Jaehyun continues before he can interrupt. “You guys have such a good level of communication, it baffles me that you just don’t tell him what you want and expect him to understand through pathetic attempts. You sound more like a harasser than I do, right now.” 

Johnny hates it when Jaehyun tries to make sense and actually succeeds. He always talks to Taeyong about those stuffs, about their respective kinks, about what they want to do and even their weirdest dreams without judgement. It’s just that in the year they’ve been together, it never happened like this. Usually it’s just an idea muttered in the action and leads them to have the craziest nights, or just something stated at dinner that ends with a shrug and even crazier nights some days after. But this time, for Johnny, it’s a real demand. It’s a burning desire like he never had before. He wants to see Taeyong in that damn costume, and fuck him in it. 

“Send him a message, right now.” It is an order. They both eye the clock, aware that the day is ending in barely two hours. “Tell him what you want and I want you to get laid as soon as you get home. I can’t bear to see you in this state anymore, the staff have been complaining about your weird trips to the bathrooms.” 

He is about to protest but he has to shamefully admit that Jaehyun is right and that he needs to apologize to the staff with a small raise. Johnny has sent thirsty texts before, but for some sick reason, he can’t help but blush at this one. It’s always delicate when it is a partner who is involved. So he types  _ “I’ve been a bad boy today, I probably need an after class detention”  _ and sends it without further thoughts. He gets no answer until he leaves and calls it a day.

  
  
  


Johnny has no hope when he comes home and finds most of the light turned off. It is a bit late, Taeyong has told him that he’d be coming home late, not even responding to his thirsty text. Good, now Taeyong will have a lot of reason to laugh at him and bring up that stupid text whenever he wants. Every man needs their cringy part, Johnny reasons with himself as he discards his shoes and makes a beeline for the fridge. The apartment is so quiet when he is alone, so he decides he deserves a cold beer and a marathon of trash TV as he waits for his lover to come home.

He turns on the kitchen light, bends to pick up a cold can from the fridge and cracks it open before taking a long gulp. God, that feels so good, it makes him forget about his issues for a second. You know what? It’s not because he is frustrated that he can’t appreciate a good night of getting drunk alone and lazing around, tomorrow is a Saturday, he’ll be forgiven. And if he falls asleep drunk on the couch, it will give Taeyong a reason to baby him once the hungover hits. 

“Drinking during detention?” He suddenly hears from behind him and Johnny gets the scare of his life, almost spilling the drink all over the floor. He turns around. In the name of everything holy, Johnny swears he mentally jeezed right there and then. 

There, leaning against the archway to their living room, is Taeyong. And not any Taeyong, slutty teacher Taeyong. To say the costume was bought years ago and it still fits him like a glove… The sleeveless cropped shirt stops right under his chest, a raise of an arm and Johnny would see his perky pink nipples. There’s a bit of skin just under before that  _ goddamn skirt _ starts. Just like Johnny expected, it hugs Taeyong’s thin and pretty waist perfectly, hiding his belly button and he cannot wait to tear it open with his teeth. The skirt blooms in a reversed flower, painting Taeyong’s hips so erotically, stopping right above his milky plump thighs. If the man turns around, Johnny is sure he would get a teasing glimpse of those marvellous ass cheeks. 

That’s not the end of it, Johnny is going to die tonight. Taeyong is wearing black see through socks that start mid-thighs and hug his long and thin legs so wonderfully that Johnny’s favorite female porn stars would be envious. And there, at the end of those divine legs, a pair of black high heels that Johnny didn’t even know his boyfriend owned and damn they look expensive. He knows the man loves wearing lingeries and sometimes heeled boots but he never knew high heels would make him ten times prettier. Everything Taeyong is wearing right now was made exactly for this moment. Even the big cute glasses on his adorable noses, gold lines complimenting his blond hair so well. 

Johnny is a blessed man. And also a very jealous man. To say some random party goers had seen his baby in this state before him. 

“Bad boys don’t get to play,” Taeyong says, chin tilted up in defiance, pure lust in his charcoal rimmed eyes. He playfully touches his lips with the end of a ruler Johnny didn’t even see, too focused on that heaven sent body. 

Taeyong slowly walks backwards, and Johnny throws the can somewhere in the sink, not caring anymore as he follows, like an obedient puppy. He is ready to beg on his knees because damn this bad boy wants to play. 

They never break eye contact when Taeyong reaches his working desk, at the far end of the living room where some of his work has been meticulously pushed to the side. He sits on it, legs crossed and it makes Johnny curse, damn he can’t see a thing like that. He is about to touch Taeyong when a sting comes on his hand. Did Taeyong just swat his hand away with a ruler? Getting bolder, are we?

“You’ve been naughty today, I’ve heard.” Taeyong breathes, moans, whatever you call it. Johnny should have never sent that text, he should have just texted a  _ “horny, need you” _ . But then again he wouldn’t have seen this if he didn’t. “No touching until I say so.” 

Johnny just nods dumbly, Taeyong could have asked him to bark and he would have. That’s how much his brain has turned into goo right now. He just leans back against the back of the couch, across a smirking Taeyong, working hard with control to not jump his pretty babe like a caveman. 

“You don’t know how much I want to suck you right now.” Johnny breathes through his nose, getting too hot and sweaty under his suit. He allows himself to discard the jacket somewhere and that’s how he knows Taeyong is gone too. He doesn’t even bat an eyelash when the jacket touches the floor a few meters away. 

“You don’t say that to all of your teachers, right?” When Taeyong coats the edge of the ruler with all the saliva Johnny’s dick deserves, the latter imagines himself back in college. He imagines Taeyong is one of his teachers, that the older man is enamoured with his younger self, touching himself through his pants behind his desk during lectures at the simple idea that Johnny is in the same room as him. “Since you’ve been so bad, I have to play by myself now.”

“Can I watch, Mr Lee?” Johnny plays along, and he knows his words have a brutal effect on Taeyong who bites his lips to keep himself from coming at his blunt act. 

Instead of answering, the man gives him a playful smile. Taeyong uncrosses his legs and Johnny has to loosen the knot of his tie wishing the disturbing fabric around his neck were Taeyong’s hands instead. When the other spreads his beautiful thighs, Johnnyg gulps his excitement down. The skirt is so short that the bulge in Taeyong’s thin white panties raises it further up. 

The sight is so delicious that Johnny feels himself salivating, the outlines of Taeyong’s pretty dick standing violently against his lingerie. The head is peeking out, already leaking precum, staining the underwear. Johnny absolutely wants his tongue to lick there, but he decides to be patient. 

When Taeyong is done staring him down like a hawk, he brings the ruler down his chest, down the line of his flat and pale tummy before pressing the head of it hard against the base of his cock. The filthy move has the older mewling so loud Johnny instantly feels himself growing bigger in his pants. This man is going to be the death of him. 

“Does it feel good, Mr Lee?” Johnny starts to palm himself through his slacks as Taeyong rubs the side of the ruler along the lines of his dick, loving how the silky fabric of his panties create a soft barrier between them. 

“I-I feel so hot, Johnny.” 

Johnny bets he does, he himself wants nothing more than to get naked right now. Taeyong pulls his legs up on the desk in a riding position, knees folded at his side and feet behind him just so his balls can touch the surface. That is so dirty Johnny knows the man is not in his right mind. Taeyong is a clean freak yet he didn’t think twice before rubbing his clothed balls against the mahogany and cold surface of his beloved desk. Johnny loves a dirty Taeyong. 

The slutty teacher is chasing for his pleasure with so much fervor, the hand holding the ruler against his dick getting faster at rubbing, so lost in the sin that Johnny is sure he has forgotten the other man in the room. Taeyong’s eyes are closed, head thrown back, pink wet lips open for lewd mewls as he grinds down on the table, completely forgetting he is putting on a show for his boyfriend, focused on his own pleasure. Johnny wouldn’t have it any other way, a lustful Taeyong is all he asks for. 

It doesn’t take long before cum comes staining the skirt and Taeyong purrs in the most delicious way, panting from his delectable high. Johnny dick wants to spring out so badly and he is hungry for his baby. 

“Please, Mr Lee, I want to play,” he innocently pleads, catching Taeyong’s attention.

His boyfriend’s gaze travels from his hooded eyes to the bulge in his pants. Taeyong looks so pretty like that, cheeks flushed pink, so debauched and dirty. The teacher beckons Johnny over, dangling his numb legs from the desk, still spread like he is offering his man dinner. 

“I think I need some cleaning up, baby.” 

Taeyong doesn’t need to say more, Johnny gets on his knees in front of his favorite meal on Earth. Taeyong traces the side of his face with a soft finger before pulling harshly at his tie, forcing him to get closer and Johnny automatically takes a breathe through his nose, loving the smell of sex on his baby’s dick, so close to his face. Johnny takes a tentative, playful lick, gathering the cum from the head at the tip of his tongue. Yummy.

Taeyong’s arms, keeping him up, almost gives up so he grips Johnny’s hair, leaning forward. It feels so good, Johnny lapping at his clothed dick like it is a lollipop that the younger has to put his hand against Taeyong’s thighs to keep him from closing them. 

“If you can make me come without your hands, I’ll let you fuck me.” 

Challenge accepted, Johnny thinks. Taeyong wants some dick cleaning? Johnny is going to do that so well he’ll be able to see himself in his balls. Johnny bites the underwear, not forgetting to scrap the pulsing cock with his teeth and it feels so good Taeyong almost shoves Johnny’s head in his crotch, not like the latter would mind. He pulls the fabric with his teeth, grazing it down Taeyong’s legs who involuntarily helps him by getting his legs out of it. The challenge is gonna be a piece of cake if Taeyong makes it so easy. 

He licks a long stripe Taeyon’s cock before stopping. The older looks at him through hooded lids questioningly. Oh, not so easily. Johnny knows his baby’s body like the back of his hands. He knows how to play with each bundle of nerves, each visible vein, each parcel of skin. And he knows how to make the other insane slowly and sensually until he explodes. 

Johnny pecks down each inch of Taeyong, small cute little pecks like he is not making out with a penis right now. And he does the same when he arrives at the balls, taking it in his mouth, wetting them with so much fervor that Taeyong sees white. Johnny won’t even touch his dick, it is too easy and his competitive ass hates easy victories. He scraps the sensitive skin softly with his teeth before sucking again, Taeyong a moaning mess above him.

“Johnny, f-feels so good…” Taeyong is now biting on one finger, drool gathering at the corner of his mouth. Oversensitivity is another quality Johnny loves in his partner. 

Another idea crosses his mind and he pulls Taeyong a bit to the edge of the desk, enough for him to be still seated and accessible at the same time. When Johnny sees the pink rimmed hole, so hungry and eager to be played with, he doesn’t think twice before sucking on it, and Taeyong swears he almost dies. He almost rides Johnny’s tongue and the sight of his untouched, stiff dick bouncing lightly up and down makes Johnny drool against his puckered hole. It doesn’t take more than two more licks, Johnny’s tongue finding a way inside his walls for Taeyong to come a second time, a violent orgasm making his body spasm. Johnny is that skilled, he deserves a gift now. 

“Who’s bad now, Mr Lee?” Johnny stands up once satisfied with how fucked up Taeyong looks. “What grade do I get?” 

Taeyong barely answers when Johnny kisses him, finally. Of everything dirty they do, of every horny shits going down with them, this is what Johnny prefers the most. This, his lips waltzing against Taeyong’s, fighting for dominance, tongue exploring every hot corner, this is the best part of it all. When they don’t speak and they just eat each other up, Johnny’s big hands gripping at Taeyong’s tiny waist… Call him sappy but Johnny loves his baby the most when he is so soft and pliant under his loving kisses. 

“F.” Taeyong whispers against his lips when they finally pull apart, eager for more activities. “Like Fuck me now.”

Johnny grips so tight at his waist he is sure it is going to leave marks. It doesn’t matter, he has so oftent caught Taeyong looking at himself in the mirror after they fuck, tracing the stains of Johnny’s love so adoringly. 

The younger one doesn’t wait another second before ripping off the shirt, finally seeing that upper body he is so enamoured with. Taeyong looks so frail, so fragile and breakable, so pale and pink at the right places and Johnny loves him for it. He loves that he can bend and break that body where he wants and Taeyong would beg him for more cause he likes it rough like the little whore he is. 

Johnny gives the same care he gave Taeyong’s coke to his nipples. His lips latch on the right one, fingers playing with the left one like his life depends on it. They are so perky and adorable Johnny could do this all night and not get bored. He can even make Taeyong come just with that, he has done it before and he will gladly do it again. Not to mention seeing Taeyong come from nipple play can make him come too. 

“Baby, please I need you inside.” Look who’s submitting and stopped playing dominant now. 

That’s just the way of things in the end. No matter how much Taeyong tries to lead the dance -something Johnny appreciates a lot- he always ends up giving himself to submission. Unconsciously, he prefers when Johnny pins him down, manhandles him, shows him his place as a cocksleeve because that’s all he is when he wants Johnny to use him so desperately. 

Taeyong reaches to rip his skirt off but is stopped by Johnny.

“No, the skirt stays on.” He demands, breathes and lips hot in Taeyong’s neck. “On your front, baby.” 

Taeyong hops off the desk gracefully and bends over the desk. It amazes the older how his boyfriend manages to be so elegant and so graceful even in the filthiest situation. Johnny could never, he looks like a stick on legs even when he tries to dance. He grips the thin waist, this time less rough and presses his now freed dick against the younger’s rosy little hole. But then again, Johnny is a competitive douche, and this is too easy. Not to mention he doesn’t want to end this god given moment any time soon. The dirtiest part of his soul is even considering making Taeyong wear the skirt outside while they stroll in the street just so he can show people how hot his boyfriend is. And if he manages to fuck him up the wall of a secluded library spot, that would be one more thing crossed off the bucket list.

Johnny takes his sweet, sadistic time sliding his cock in between Taeyong’s crack, lewdly covering it in precum and slick. 

“Johnny, fucking put it in, please,” the smaller mewls, tone laced with drooling saliva. They can only imagine how mad Taeyong will be when he comes down from his high and sees how dirty his beloved desk is. “Or else I’ll have to call your parents in.”

Thank god, it’s Taeyong speaking or else Johnny would have completely turned off from that, dick going limp at the idea of his parents sitting in their living room with Taeyong dressed like that. Truly the only man who can still make him hard while quoting the top one of the top ten things you should never say during sex. The second being Jaehyun’s name. 

“How would you like it, Mr Lee?” Johnny teases him, bending over the smaller body. He nibbles Taeyong’s ear playfully, dick still going and coming in between the ass cheeks.

The stimulation alone could be enough to make Taeyong cum, when Johnny’s huge shaft is teasing his hungry hole like that, when it’s gaping and closing, waiting for Johnny to take him raw and unprepared like he loves. And truly, no need to prepare when the ruler and his own fingers took on the duty half an hour before Johnny arrived home. He was watching himself in the mirror, genuinely satisfied with how the costume still fit him, and when he imagined himself being fucked in it, he couldn’t help but finger himself open on the carpeted floor of their bedroom.

Now it would be good if Johnny turned that fantasy into reality, except he likes the teasing more than the action and it’s starting to piss Taeyong off. 

“Suh Johnny, naughty boy,” he snaps and turns back on his front much to the older’s surprise. Taeyong knows his boyfriend is as impatient as him, from the flush on his face to the red vein travelling down his erected cock as if it’s going to burst at any moment now. 

Taeyong props himself back on the desk, at the edge and with a firm grip, he takes Johnny’s drooling cock in his fist. The older groans like a dog held by its leash and with a swift move, Taeyong pulls Johnny closer and proceeds to force the head in his hole. Damn, he was so hungry for cock the small intrusion already has him seeing stars. No doubt it’s the same for Johnny who jerks forward automatically like a virgin on his first time and on the first try, he touches the right spot.

“F-fuck, babe,” Taeyong cries in despair, the longing lips of his cavity clenching around Johnny. 

“You’re such an impatient little slut.”

Johnny growls into his collarbone when Taeyong slaps him on the shoulder with a, “That’s not how you address a teacher.” Who is he fooling, anyway? He could as well be role playing as the goddamn president, Johnny would still humiliate the shit out of his kinky ass and Taeyong would orgasm from it. 

The older pulls away, only the head of his dick in before he slams back him like a wild rutting animal. Taeyong throws his head back, suddenly feeling so full. It feels amazingly good, especially when the head of his own cock is grazing his skirt, forming a very visible bulge under with a small wet spot. He didn’t get laid that Halloween night, and he is glad he didn’t if it served as preserving him for this moment right here. 

Some twisted part of Johnny’s brain, that only awakes when he is having sex with Taeyong, pushes him to stuff the younger’s mouth with his finger. It’s quite sad to him that he only has one dick to fill Taeyong with so he fucks the younger’s mouth with his fingers, pulling at his lips with his thumb just to see that dirty face. Drool gathers on his hand and down Taeyong’s neck when Johnny pistons in and out fervently, always full shaft out and full shaft in with every thrust. 

“J-hny, mwo’, c’m i’ mwe,” the younger unintelligibly moans around the long fingers, eyes rolling back inside his skull. 

Thankfully, Johnny is well versed in Taeyong-slut-language and he pistons even harder, going insane when the skirt rides low on the younger’s cock, finally revealing itself in all its red and erect glory, balls bouncing with every of his thrust. When Johnny decides that he has enough finger fucking his lover’s hot mouth, he wraps the saliva coated hand around Taeyong pretty cock and starts to stroke. Such a pretty sight, Taeyong fucked in his white skirt, eyes rolling back, tongue poking at his pink swollen lips. 

“Can I really come in you, Mr Lee,” Johnny innocently plays, fingers tightening around the smaller’s cock with each word, grazing the slit of its head with his thumb. Taeyong adores the tingling sensation it makes in his belly, paired with the clench of his stomach every time Johnny slams into his prostate. “What would people say, if they see you like this, Mr Lee? A little whore for a student’s cum?”

“Please, please, please,” Taeyong chants, chasing Johnny’s thrust with his own hips dance, “come inside, please.”

“Gonna fill you up so good, baby.”

Creampie is definitely one of Taeyong’s weaknesses, the simple thought of it has him moaning a high pitched squeal and he comes all over himself again, spasming under Johnny’s rough touch and violent hips. The latter milks him out with his hand, sending the overstimulation right into his fucked up brain and it is not long before he comes too. 

“So warm,” Taeyong whispers softly out of bliss when Johnny’s cum squeezes in his hole, making his inside all hot and satiated. 

If Johnny knew he’d get this as a reward, he would have sent that message sooner. He falls against Taeyong, forehead against forehead, sweat against sweat before diving in for a soft and lingering kiss. He has been in detention a hundred times before, courtesy of a weed obsessed brain, but this one makes him regret not misbehaving more. Though he has to admit that Miss Garner, his high school homeroom teacher, wasn’t as hot as Taeyong. And if the thought of his parents didn’t make his dick soft, the thought of Miss Garner and her crooked teeth certainly did.

“Fuck, babe, that was so hot,” he tells Taeyong once he breaks the kiss. 

Johnny pulls away to admire his masterpiece, Taeyong flushed to the bone, heaving and panting with cum oozing out of his cute little hole. No way he is losing a single drop until they go for another round in the shower so Johnny gathers it with his thumb and shoves it back in, and it is enough to make Taeyong mewl and go hard again.

“Did I tell you how much I love your cock?” Taeyong wipes away the dried drool at the corner of his lips and tucks his hair back. The sight is so erotic Johnny isn’t sure he will be able to last until they reach the shower. Maybe he could take Taeyong in the kitchen while sipping on that beer he couldn’t have, but knowing the latter, he’d probably freak out about bacteria and smell. 

“Well, know that my dick is very happy to hear that,” Johnny laughs and pecks the soft lips, chuckling against them. “It says love you too.”

“But your detention is not over,” Taeyong bites his already swollen lips and pulls his man by the neck. “You’re gonna clean the desk.”

“Babe,” Johnny groans. Of course, Taeyong is going to say something like that. And that’s in the list of the top ten things you shouldn’t say too, at any moment. Johnny and chores are like dog and cat, never getting along. “It’s not even my cum on it, you’re the one who wanted to grind like a little hoe.”

“Got caught up in the moment,” he shrugs innocently. “Now take me to the bathtub, pour me some tea and clean up.”

“What kind of detention is this? Have you ever been in a school before?”

“My classroom, my rules.”

“I fucking hate this skirt, burn it.”

  
  
  
  


Jaehyun squints the next morning when Johnny hums to himself in the printing room. Someone definitely got laid and is so happy he printed twice the same documents. 

“So…” He trails as he pours himself a cup of coffee. They didn’t have enough room for a break room and unfortunately had to merge printing and snacking. Which, to their dismay, made productivity dwindle. Jaehyun had the amazing idea of moving the snacks to a meeting room but it only lasted a month during which he and Johnny gained some weight. “How was that detention?”

“Are you laughing?” He definitely is, Johnny can feel it in his back when he gathers the paper. And he finds out he is right when he sees the asshole’s puffed cheeks as he tries to keep in a laugh. 

“Absolutely not, you do you, dude.” 

Jaehyun defies him with a stare behind his cup, but quickly spits back the coffee out at the next words Johnny spills.

“Glad Taeyong found his teacher costume, I wonder if Doyoung still has his sexy bunny one.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is it! how'd you find it? See you in the next chapter when i feel like it hihi
> 
> My twitter: [My twt](https://twitter.com/tiana098)


End file.
